


Men who fear to use an electric lawn-mower feeling they could drowse off and be dragged by it into a swimming pool

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [10]
Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Men who fear to use an electric lawn-mower feeling they could drowse off and be dragged by it into a swimming pool

“They have left this electric lawnmower right here. Pinky, are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

“I think so Brain. But what would happen if we fell asleep and the lawnmower dragged us into the pool?”

“No, you fool! With the electricity generated by modifying the mower, we can get the flux capacitor up to 88, change history and rule the world!”


End file.
